The Dark Prince And The Light Rose
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: In another demension a world covered in darkness is in need of saving, the prince makes his mission to find the one who can use the emerald to clear the darkness away and be rid of the monsters plaguing the land,but people are in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Prince And The Light Rose **

**A/N: The castle in this story is based on the castle in (Zelda) twlight princess in Midna's world.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own STH **

**Chapter 1**

In a far away land where hardly anyone stayed, stood a large castle baring over a tiny villiage, now this village was shrouded in darkness constently as many monsters roamed the land and the very few people who stayed in the village were too afraid to leave their homes most of the time. But at times they had too, now the inside of the castle was mostly dark, you could just barely see the red carpet that lined the floor with lantarns lit on the walls.

In the throne room, an old worn out hedgehog sat on one of the throne chairs, he was wearing a kingly red robe and had a golden crown on his head, the hedgehog himself was red and white, his eyes were all misty as if he was going blind, he had a long grey beard down to his chest. Standing next to the king was a rather tall hedgehog he looked rather evil.

He wore a long sorcercers robe, coloured in red and silver, he had a staff to which he was currently holding as his left hand circling the red misty orb at the top, this hedgehog was black and had green eyes, he grinned mencenly unit the doors of the room snapped him out of his day dream, he watched as another hedgehog a young male hedgehog walked down the red carpet in front of them.

He glanced at the king and bent down to his level on one of his knees, "sire, your son has arrived." he whispered.

The king coughed in his gruffy voice, "oh, g-good." He attemped to get up but he was really shaky.

The young hedgehog smiled at his father, "father, I've returned home and returned with the emerald that you wanted."

"Good, work my son, I knew you could do it, now hand it over to Zaris, he can hold onto it and keep it safe from evil dooers, if we can use the power of this emerald it could finally rid the land of these's monsters and the darkness that is currently plaguing our kingdom," the young hedgehog frowned at the sorcerer he had a feeling that the kings right hand man was up to something. Something dark and right now mysterious.

"Father, if it's all the same to you I'd rather keep a hold of it myself, um to prove myself if you will so that you can see that I would be able to take over kingdom after you, I promise to take good care of it," The prince said while bowing his head and his eyes closed he smirked when he heard Zaris growl.

Now Zaris was not liking idea, he growled silently, he'd always known that the prince was onto him,_ 'blast that brat, I wanted that gem, it's very thing I need so I may take over this kingdom and spread my beautiful darkness hahahaa, I must get rid of that boy but not before I take the gem from him, then the king will be like putty in my hands, he'll do anything I say,' _Zaris thought while he had glaring contest with the prince.

The king shakily but managed to stand up, "son, that's a wonderful idea and very fitting yes I do believe that you should keep a hold of it, until at least we can figure out how to use the power, I'll shall leave that job up to you Zaris since you are a wizard and what not."

The prince grinned at Zaris who less than pleased, but Zaris had turned to the king, "y-yes your highness as you wish, now if you'll both excuse me I best be starting my research, right away," Zaris bid farewell and made his way out the throne room his robe waftting in the air as he went out the door.

The king had sat back down, "take care of that gem my son, we don't know what power it posses it could be something we can't control."

The prince smiled, "I will father, now I have to go and practise my sword fighting." The prince also left the room, unknown to him that Zaris was watching him in the darkness just behind the door.

The wizard was now in his study room, that was filled with books, cauldrens, jars of potions with many different indgredients weird smells filled the room, Zaris was currently standing over a black cauldren, mixing different potions inside with a wooden spoon, he stirred and stirred until he was interupted by a voice from over in the other side of the room, "so Zaris, any news on that emerald?"

Zaris growled, but continued to stir the cauldren, "y-yes, the prince is currently looking after it."

"What, but I thought you were meant to get it once he brought it home so you could study it?"

"Yes I was, but that little brat turned the tables on me, I think he's onto us, so I think I might have a job for you after all," replied Zaris with a devious grin on his face.

"I'm interested, tell me."

"I want that emerald and I want the prince dead, do whatever it takes to get rid of him but not before getting that emerald off him, then nothing will stand in my way, heheheee, king will be like putty in my hands and do anything I say," Zaris began mixing more and more potions into the caulddron, it showed a picture of a pink hedgehog, he grinned, "one more thing before you leave, once you have got rid of the prince I want you to bring me this lovely pink hedgehog," he grinned as he watched a pink hedgehog through the purple ripples of the potion, "you might say she's the key to this hole thing, but I warn you do not fail me!" Zaris warned as he looked over his shoulders.

The figure of the voice slipped out the door and started his search, it wasn't long beforehe found the prince praticing his sword fighting in the court yards of the castle, he was behind a pillar of stone, the prince sudden stopped when the sound of footsteps caught his attention, at first he didn't take much notice, so he just shrugged it off, he continued waving the sword about until he felt something in his quills.

"Huh..Wha?" He stopped and brought the emerald from out his quills it was glowing rapidly, "what's it's doing?"The prince questioned as he inspected it the glow from it was coming through his fingers, suddenly a hand gripped his wrist, the prince gasped in surprise.

"Heee, a little kid like you should not be playing with such things that are not known." In front of him was a dark blue hedgehog, he had green eyes like Sonic, the prince frowned.

"I'm not a kid and who the heck are you?" He spat.

The dark blue hedgehog smirked, "your executioner," he gripped harder on the wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Prince And The Light Rose **

**Chapter 2**

The Prince withdrew his wrist from the dark blue hedgehog and drew his sword towards him gripping tighter on the handle, the blue hedgehog did not seem fazed at all in fact he chuckled at the sight, "that's a rather shameless sword and you call yourself a prince? Hah, you deserve to die," the prince fumed at his words, he took no time in swinging the sword towards the other hedgehog, who easily dogded it and looked as if he started to power something up in his hand since it started to glow blue.

"Hmph, missed me," he grinned, he aimed his now glowing blue hand at the prince, but as he did the emarald that the prince had dropped while he swung his sword was now glowing very rapidly.

Suddenly it glowed so bright that both hedgehogs had to cover their eyes. But in the process both could feel themselfs being sucked into the light and unable to pull themselfs out, they blacked out the moment they entered the void.

* * *

Over Mobius the weather was calm clear and warm, the sun shined brightly, somewhere in the Mystic Ruins Sonic the hedgehog was relaxing underneath a large oak tree, it was peaceful and very quiet, that is until a vocie sounded through the air causing the blue hedgehog to be startled, his eyes popped opened and a moan escaped his lips.

"SOONNNNICCC!"

Sonic was now on his feet looking for any sign of the person who belonged to that voice, it was getting closer, "oh, great my perfect day, no Eggman, no crime, can't I just have a day without Amy?" Sonic was just about to run off when he stopped himself, he growled, "no, she has to learn, I shouldn't have to run from her all day, I have to tell her to stop." Sonic sighed and stood were he was and waited for the pink hedgehog to find him.

He stood with his eyes closed and arms folded, the sound of footsteps, made him open his eys, Amy was only a few feet away from him, she'd stopped for a moment to catch her breath and she beamed when she saw the blue hedgehog not far from her.

"Hi, Son-" She didn't get to finish, when he cut her off.

Sonic closed his eys, "no Amy, before you even ask I'm not going on a date, so you can forget about that and I won't hanging out with you either, It's time to stop this chasing me, cause I've had enough just find someone else, cause I don't like you the way you think I do!" As he said this he didn't even see the heartbroken look on the pink hedgehogs face, she didn't say a word. Sonic had continued to say things while she look at the ground tears threatening to spill at any moment.

When he was finished he turned away and got ready to run off, he glanced back only to see her head down, but he didn't take much notice as he sped off leaving her in his dust, which put dirt on her dress. After he left, Amy was trembling and she took off and ran in the other direaction that Sonic had not went, she just ran and ran until she found a field of flowers.

She lay on top of the flowers and watched the clouds go by, there was a flash of red light over in the tree's not to far from her, but she didn't notice she just let tears spill from her eyes until there was none left.

The prince woke up and he was rather dizzy and wobbled about for a moment as he held his head, "oh, my head what happened?" He questioned when he reomved his hand from his head and as he did the emerald fell into his hands, "the emerald, hmm, at least that hedgehog never got this, was he really trying to kill me? I bet Zaris is behind this and whatever it is that he's up to I will stop him and save my kingdom!" He said determind as he placed the emerald inside his quills.

He took a look at his surroundings with a confused expression,"huh, this isn't the castle, if it's not the castle then where am I? Hmm the emerald must've done something, but I no idea what it does, oh well guess I'll find out," he sighed as he put his sword back into his belt that was tied around his waist. He saw a field of flowers in front of him and decided to check it out.

Thats when he saw something pink, he rasied his eyebrow, "wonder what that is?" He looked around before quietly and quickly sneaking up to a rock that was close to the pink and hiid behind to get a closer look.

He could hear sniffling and crying so he poked his head up a little and was shocked at what he found, he gasped but quickly covered his mouth when he saw the pink hedgehogs ears perk up, he kicked himself mentaly, Amy got up when she heard the sound.

"Wh-whoses th-there?" She asked while rubbing her eyes, she heard the sound of metal fall on the ground and she heard a yelp.

"DAMMIT!"

Amy whipped her hammer out, "You better show yourself!" She warned.

The prince sighed and picked up his sword that fallen out his belt and onto his foot, he picked it up and walked out from behind the rock, he was about to say something when a swing from Amy hammer was coming his way, but he dodged it in time, "h-hey watch it!" He grabbed the handle of the hammer and Amy suddenly stopped.

She gasped when she finally looked at him, standing in front of her was a tall dark red hedgehog he had white tips on his quills, he had crystal blue eyes and wore black boots, he had a black belt round his waist and had a mark on his face but it wasn't a scar it was a warrior mark.

The hammer disappeared in their hands and he kept looking around himself to see where it went, "hey where'd it go?"

Amy blushed a little and giggled slightly, "um, it disappears after a little while if I'm not using it."

He stopped and scrachted his head, "oh, I see sorry I didn't mean to startle you or anything, I just wondered why a beautiful hedgehog like you would be out here all alone and crying," he said while he put his sword away and tightened his belt.

Amy smiled and looked at the ground, "it's okay, um I'd rather not tell you."

The prince shrugged, "fair enough, it's not like you know me or anything, might as well tell you my name though, names Lance, Lance the hedgehog," he said while bowingin front of Amy, which she found rather weird.

"My names Amy, Amy Rose, but you can just call me Amy." Amy held her hand out to shake his, but ended up kissing the back of it, making her blush. Suddenly out of nowhere a blue ball of electricity came flying towards the two hedgehogs.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Prince And The Light Rose **

**Chapter 3**

Tails the fox was working away in his workshop, he was busy tinkering around with the Tornado he looked up when the sound of wind was heard from the opening of the workshop, he lifted his head when the sound died down and footsteps could be heard coming in his direction, "uh hey, Sonic what's up?" Tails watched as a blue hedgehog headed strait for the fridge.

He rasied his eye when the hedgehog didn't reply, Sonic grabbed a can out the fridge, popped it open and sat on Tails couch, his expression was dull and distant, Tails wiped the oli stains off his gloves before joining the blue hedgehog on the couch.

"Sonic are...You okay?"

Sonic sighed and took a sip out the drink, "I just did something Tails, something I should never have done I guess I just let my angar get the best of me."

Tails watched Sonic take a drink and listened to what he said, "um, what did you do?" Tails asked curious cause he'd never seen the hedgehog act this way.

Sonic took the last of the drink before crushing the can in his palms and sitting it on the table in front of them, he closed his eyes and put his head down into his hands, "I yelled at Amy."

Tails eyes went wide, "y-you did, why?"

"I I don't know, I just got fed up with her chasing me all the time, so I decided to tell her strait, It wasn't until I was about to leave that I saw how heart broken she looked, I just feel really bad about it."Sonic cleched his fist into a ball.

Tails looked at him sadly, but suddenly a machine in the workshop started beeping really loud, both Tails and Sonic looked up in alarm, "uh, Tails what machine is that?"

Tails jumped off the couch and ran over to a machine, that was on one of his workbenches, the machine was just basically a computer, Tails fiddled around with for a moment when he realised what was happening, Tails watched the machine with a confused expression.

Sonic saw his look and wondered what was up, "Tails?" Sonic walked over to the computer and stood beside the fox.

Tails bit his lip, "uh, somethings happening, it's just like when Blaze came to our world, our world is merging with another but I don't see how that's possible."

Meanwhile Lance had jumped off Amy and helped her up, as the same dark blue hedgehog that tried to ill was approaching, "hehee, why Lance you save me a whole lotta trouble."

Lance pushed Amy behind and was reaching for his sword, "what are you talking about?"

The dark blue hedgehog grinned and lit up his blue hand, "you found the light source, and you have the emerald I can kill two birds with one stone, that is after I kill you."

The hedgehog charged up his power and let it go, Lance grabbed Amy and the emerald that had fell out his quills but as he gripped it, it lit around Amy and Lance and both hedgehogs disappeared.

The dark hedgehog growled when he saw the light, "nooooo, not again, hmm, so that pink hedgehog is the light source, she doesn't look like much, no matter I will bring her to my master." The dark hedgehog ran off into the distant in search for the pink hedgehog and the emerald.

Lance and Amy had teleported to the outskirks of Station Square, "oh wow we're at Station Square," Amy said in surprise.

Lance dusted himself off when he lifted his head up, "where?"

Amy turned to him, "Station Square this is where I live, come on Lance I can show you around cause you don't look like your from around here."

Lance was starring at the city he'd never seen buildings like them, standing so tall with many windows, Amy grabbed his hand and dragged him along, "whoa!" as they started walking Amy notice his sword.

"Um, I don't think you'll be able to take your sword into the city."

Lance blinked, "why not?"

"I think it might scare people." Replied Amy.

"Oh, well I can't leave it here, but I can make it disappear for a while." Lance grabbed his sword and ran his hand over it and it vanished in a small white light.

Amy watched in awe, "wow how'd you do that?

"I know a little magic," Lance said shrugging before Amy grabbed his hand again and dragged him all the way into the city. Once there Lance's eyes were wide open he'd never seen anything like it before, he was a little afraid of the cars passing by on the road but he wouldn't admit of course, the nosie of them made him feel a bit nervous.

Amy smiled along the way as she dragged him behind it was unitl she glanced back that she saw the nervous look on his face, "uh, Lance are you okay?" She asked snapping him out of his panic state.

"Uh, y-yeah, I..I'm okay."

"Are you sure you look nervous?"

"Me, I'm not nervous why would you think that?"

Amy shrugged and kepted pulling him along, she showed him almost everything there was to see, she showed him, the park, the mall, on the shops on the side walk and even the casino, the last thing she showed him was the emerald coast, she took him to a nice quiet spot on the beach were there was hardly anyone around.

Lance awed at the sight, the sun was setting in the distant, the sky was a virbrant mix of colours, there was red, yellow and orange, all mixed into together, "Amy, out of all the things I've seen today, this has got to be the best, why I've never seen the ocean before."

Amy was nooding as she watched the surface of the water, her eyes widened when she heard what he said, "you haven't?" Lance just shook his head. After a few minutes it was getting dark, Amy asked Lance to come back to her apartment since he didn't have anywhere to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Prince And The Light Rose **

**Chapter 4**

Night had rolled in not long after Amy and Lance reached the pink hedgehogs apartment, Lance found himself now sleeping on her couch in the small living room. Amy had offered her bed but he had refused to take it. So she had set up the couch for him, Lance found himself unable to sleep, he'd seen so many new thing's that day that he just he couldn't seem to relax and drift off some thing's that he was pretty nervous about but he tried to forget about it.

Nosies from the window weren't helping much either, the sound of the car's and also the hustle and bustle of everything else were making him jumpy, his crystal blue eyes snapped open with a start, he sat and his head turned towards the window, _'this place is so different from my home land, I've never seen anything like this before*sighs* I need to calm down and not freak out I have a job to do, If what that hedgehog says is true then I must protect Amy but how do I find out if she really is the light source?'_ Lance rubbed his head before heading over to the window.

He looked out and the night air seemed to relax his sences, making him feel a little sleepy, so he turned back to the couch and tried to go back to sleep, as he walked away from the window he failed to notice a shadow crossing over the street light.x

The next morning the sun was high in the sky and there was barely any clouds, Amy had woken bright and early. She had walked into the living room and found Lance already awake, "morning Lance are you hungry?" She asked.

Lance stood from the couch, "oh, um morning Amy, yeah I guess I could go for something, what do you eat?"

"Well, normally I just have cereral but I feel like having sauage, bacon and eggs for some reason, does that sound good?"

Lance blushed when his stomach began to make nosies, "I don't have a problem with that."

Amy giggled at the noise, "okay, it should only take a few minutes to cook." With that said Amy walked into the kitchen and Lance followed behind, it wasn't long before Amy had made the breakfast which Lance really enjoyed. Amy told Lance that she had go shopping that day so Lance had offered to come with her.

x

Meanwhile somewhere in the Mystic Ruin's the dark blue hedgehog marched through the tree's crushing every flower that he came across, it wasn't long before he found himself starring at a building with an open bit at the back, he was just about to head over when he the voice of Zaris calling for him, he followed the source which lead him to a small river, "uh Zaris where are you?" He asked.

_'Look in the water!'_

The dark blue did as told and saw Zaris's reflection starring back at him on the surface of the water, his eyes went wide in shock, "whoa how'd you do that?"

_'You forget that I am wizard.'_

The dark hedgehog sweatdropped, "oh yeah, heh sorry master it still amazes me though."

Zaris rolled his eyes and muttered idiot under his breath before turning to the blue hedgehog, "so any progress?"

The blue hedgehog gulped, "um, well heh I've uh found the light source but I don't have her yet." He closed his eyes in peperation in case Zaris decided to yell at him, however he opened them again to find the black wizardly hedgehog mulling over what he just said.

"Master?"

"Leo, I'm going to give you something to help you get the light source and the emerald," Zaris made the water ripple and turn purple Leo stepped back as a magic vile came up through the ripples, it landed right in fron tof him, Leo gently gripped the vile in his hand.

The vile was black and purple and was glowing a dark purple colour, Leo gasped when the water returned to normal and Zaris appeared back in the reflection, "master this is *gulps* it's..." Zaris cut him off.

"Yes it's the dark vile, the one I use to release my beautiful monters hahaha, they'll help you capture her and the emerald and kill that brat of a prince, Leo these monsters sometimes don't do what they are told, so be careful on you handle them, expect to hear from me in the next few days, do not fail me Leo!" Zaris vanished in an instant leaving only ripples of water behind.

Leo grinned evily and held up the vile up high to get a good look at it, "hmm, hehe this could come quite handy," Leo smirked when he gazed back up at the house on top on the cliff with the opened bit at the back, "hehe, why don't we test this baby out." Leo's grin went even wider as he lifted the lid and a wave of dark purple magic escape the vile.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Prince And The Light Rose **

**Chapter 5**

Sonic watched as Tails worked on the computer when suddenly a gust of dark wind flew through the opened doors of the workshop. "What is that?!" Tails yelled with one eye opened as he was unable to see because of the wind, Sonic jumped up when he saw a creäture appear through the wind that was heading straight for him. It yelled a fierce howl that sounded through the workshop, Tails had to cover his ears it was that painful, Sonic was able to take it.

"What the heck are those things?!" Sonic questioned as he fought a couple of them off.

"I don't know, why are they attacking us?!" Tails yelled as he grabbed his small computer to stop them from breaking it.

Suddenly everything seemed to turn dark and the dark wind-swept over the entire workshop, Sonic spotted it first and quickly grabbed Tails and rushed him and himself outside. They both watched in awe as the workshop was completely covered darkness, the plant life surrounding it wiltered as soon as it was touched by the dark magic.

"What, what just happened?!" Tails cried out in horror, his home didn't look the way it did before it looked sort of errie and haunted.

Sonic growled with fist clenched at his sides, "beats me, but I would like to find out!"

Tails stepped forward to get a better look, but a voice called out making him stop in his tracks. "Wait don't go any closer!" Came a voice that none of them knew.

Sonic and Tails turned round and were surprised to see Amy and a new hedgehog that they'd never seen before running towards them. They both skidded to a halt in front of them and tried to catch their breath.

"Uh, hi Amy who's this?" Asked Tails.

"Oh, this is my new friend his names Lance," Amy said while gesturing to Lance, she found it very hard to look at Sonic so she just ignored him.

"Lance, this is my friend Tails and this is Sonic," she said while pointing to the two.

"Nice to meet the two of you," Lance said with a nod he frowned at the workshop knowing all to well of what was covering the foxes home, "it's happening here to," he sighed.

Sonic raised his eye, "what is?"

Lance turned to Sonic and Tails, "your world is turning into permanent darkness by the handy work of those dark creatures. They are evil and vile creatures, the only thing that can stop them is the light source," Lance said while briefly glancing at Amy.

"Light source?" Questioned both Sonic and Tails.

Lance nodded, "we have to find that person and before they are found by the evil creatures."

"Um, do you know who it is?" Tails asked curious.

Lance nodded, "I do but I will tell you once we get to Amy's apartment, is that alright Amy?" Lance asked Amy.

Amy agreed and they made their way to the pink hedgehog's apartment, once there they sat in Amy's living room. Amy walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink, Sonic watched her through the kitchen and sighed he had to say he was sorry.

He got up and left Tails and Lance and joined Amy in the kitchen she'd dropped a cup and had bent down to pick it up, Sonic saw this and placed his hand on top of hers without realising. He pulled it back with a slight blush on his face, "uh, h-hey Ames."

Amy frowned and turned away from him, she didn't say a word. Sonic sighed once more, "Amy I, I came to apologise I had no right to snap at you like that. I really regret it and I just hate us not being friends," Sonic explained and watched as Amy paused what she was doing.

She turned round only to greeted by a red rose from Sonic's quills, he smiled as he handed her the small flower. Amy couldn't help but smile also he seemed really sorry and she didn't want to lose his friendship either. "I forgive you Sonic," she gasped suddenly when he pulled her in for a hug.

He'd never hugged her before, she soon hugged back and it wasn't one of her normal death grip hugs, Sonic found himself enjoying this type of hug from her. They pulled away when Tails called for Sonic and then they both entered the living room.

"What's up buddy?" Sonic questioned.

"Um, Lance has a feeling th-that Amy might be the light source," Tails explained both Amy's and Sonic's eyes went wide.

"What?!" Sonic breathed out.

Amy frowned but then she made her way into her bedroom, the three looked at one another and Tails shrugged. Amy soon came back out wearing a necklace, "I was told my mother gave me this while I was very young I was also told after having been to a fortune teller that this was a source of light that could drive away evil."

Lance examined the necklace, "hm I've seen this before Amy you maybe right."

Amy's eyes went wide as Lance placed the necklace, "keep that safe Amy, we also have to keep you safe cause if you really are the light source those evil creatures will be after you."

Sonic frowned, "they won't get anywhere near Amy cause I'll be there to stop'em!"

Lance smiled "well I hope we can depend on that cause both of our worlds are in danger from those creatures and their master."

"Master?" Questioned Tails.

Lance nodded ,"yeah I bet Zaris has something to do with this, I could always sence evil from him."

Soon night was rolling in again Amy allowed Sonic and Tails to stay at her apartment since they couldn't enter Tails workshop. Both Tails and Sonic slept on Amy's one seater couch, it late in the night and the city seemed to quiet for it being a city. Sonic tossed and turned on the couch unable to get to comfy he was really restless, a cold shiver went up his spine making him open one eye. A scream from Amy's room qucikly caught his attention.


End file.
